


Tu Ausencia

by bladegaur



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker - Freeform, Alternate Universe, D.Gray-man - Freeform, Kanda Yuu - Freeform, M/M, Melancholy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladegaur/pseuds/bladegaur
Summary: Sus caminos se dividieron y él se había ido lejos.... ¿valía la pena seguir esperándolo después de tanto tiempo?  Fic Yullen. ― one-shot ―
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Tu Ausencia

Abrió lentamente los ojos sin tener ningún deseo de despertar, sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera se encontraría nuevamente con el vacío y desolado departamento donde residía. En efecto, giró su aletargada vista para corroborar cuan solo estaba, sentía que la cama era inmensamente grande desde que ya no la compartía con nadie a pesar de que fuera justo de su tamaño; desde que se fue había quedado completamente solo y siempre deseó con anhelo despertar alegremente junto a él otra vez, pero ahora no estaba seguro de lo que quería, si todavía seguía esperándolo, ahora sólo venía a su mente la incesante duda de lo que parecía ser tan obvio, ¿por qué había sido tan idiota como para pensar que algún día volverían a estar juntos...?

No sabía qué día era y no quería saberlo, no quería recordar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él se había ido, era tanto que ya había perdido la cuenta y aun se preguntaba por qué no le había hecho caso a sus amigos cuando querían convencerlo que desistiera de esa inútil esperanza de seguir aguardando a que volviera, incluso había peleado con ellos por defender a su “pareja” y, aunque habían arreglado sus malentendidos, todos se fueron lejos para seguir con sus vidas, estaban casados, felices, estables, y el único que no se encontraba así era él, ¿por qué no se fue con ellos cuando muchos se lo dijeron y hasta le ofrecieron vivienda y solvencia? Ahora estaba aún más solo que antes, más solo que nunca, como aquella vez que su familia lo abandonó, como cuando su padre murió... ahora más que nunca creía que estaba maldito y condenado a vivir siempre en soledad, si es que no moría tan pronto.

Y, aun así, él siempre estuvo presente en su vida... hasta ahora, hasta ese fatídico día en que le dijo que tenía que irse lejos por una oportunidad de estudio y una beca en un colegio militar, hizo todo lo posible para convencerlo de que se quedara, pero también sabía que era una oferta de tiempo limitado y que probablemente no volvería a tener otra igual, por eso lo había dejado ir, porque lo amaba, porque quería lo mejor para él... y porque le aseguró que siempre estaría esperando que volviera a su lado... qué ingenuo.

Se levantó con gran pesadumbre, no quería hacer nada y, de hecho, no tenía nada qué hacer, se sentía tan cansado que no dejaba de cuestionarse qué estaba haciendo con su vida, no podía llamarle de esa manera a lo que tenía... en realidad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tuviera vida, no, ya no tenía nada. ¿Qué había pasado con el entusiasmo y ánimo desmedido con el que siempre solía levantarse de la cama pensando que “hoy” sería el día en que lo vería entrar por esa puerta? ¿Sería esto madurez o aquello fue una simple ilusión que se desvaneció? Quizás nada había sido real, y ni siquiera tenía ánimos de sonreír amargamente ante su situación, por lo que solamente clavó su mirada en el piso sintiendo esa asfixiante sensación en su pecho.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo del tocador recordando las muchas veces que se había esmerado en arreglarse vistiendo sus mejores ropas para él creyendo que pronto volvería, porque deseaba sorprenderlo y quería que le dijera algo como “qué bien te ves” mientras él le sonreía con dulzura. Pero ahora sólo veía lo desaliñado que estaba, sus blancos mechones habían crecido hasta rozar sus hombros, sin duda, dándole un aire más adulto del que siempre tuvo, sin embargo, no hizo más que sujetarlo con una cinta negra ya que realmente no tenía ganas de arreglarse, además, empezaba a sentir que no tenía caso hacerlo, tomó una sudadera negra con capucha que estaba en el closet, se la puso y cruzó el pequeño cuarto para ir hacia la mesa redonda frente a la diminuta cocina, la cual fungía como comedor, el departamento era muy pequeño, un par de sillones, la cocina y el comedor estaban en la parte a la que llamaría “el cuarto más grande” y la parte que quedaba al fondo era su habitación personal y el baño, tal vez debería pensar en mudarse a un lugar más grande, pero de todas maneras, no era como si necesitara más espacio, ya que vivía solo; miró hacia todos lados y vio que no tenía comida hecha, resopló con enfado, tampoco tenía ganas de preparar nada.

Abrió una de las puertas de la alacena, sacó una caja de cereal para servirse un plato con un poco de leche y comenzó a comer con dejadez, sabía que ya estaba muy grande para desayunar eso, pero ni siquiera se había acordado de hacer las compras para la despensa, además, ya no se esforzaba por hacer esas grandes cantidades de comida o aprender las nuevas recetas que pensaba hacer para él diciéndole “bienvenido” mientras le servía un enorme y suculento plato con su comida favorita... ahora sabía que era muy tonto haber querido hacer tantos preparativos cuando no había recibido ni una sola noticia de él desde que se fue, ni una llamada, ni una carta, nada que le dijera que estaba pensando en él, que pronto volvería, o que aún no lo había olvidado, por lo menos.

Ya no hacía carteles ni adornos para festejar su llegada, dejó de arreglar el departamento y se estaba descuidando, ya nada tenía sentido para él, miró hacia la única silla libre que había en la mesa, frente a donde él estaba sentado y dejó de comer, esa silla siempre la había tenido desocupada aguardando el día en que volviera a comer junto a él como antes, pero, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, había comenzado a poner ahí las prendas de vestir que recién lavaba pues a veces no tenía tiempo para guardar todo inmediatamente, y de todos modos nadie había vuelto a usarla... quizás debería suponer que, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, él había conocido a alguien más, él era muy apuesto y nunca le faltaron pretendientes, ¿sería posible que él... ?

Se levantó de pronto de la mesa y dejó el plato a medio comer junto al lavabo, no tenía hambre en realidad, era como si se hubiera llevado su apetito también, no quería seguir pensando en eso, si no iba a hacer algo de comer, quería ir por un poco de pan al menos, era más temprano de lo que acostumbraba pero no importaba, ya que la panadería estaba muy cerca de su casa, por lo que no era un gran esfuerzo ni era necesario preocuparse más por eso, no cuando llevaba tanto tiempo sin salir a pasear o hacer alguna otra cosa que no fuera ir a trabajar, de tal manera que, incluso se preguntaba por qué tenían que darle un día de descanso si de todas formas no tenía nada más qué hacer, nadie a quien ver ni con quien platicar, y en el trabajo, por lo menos, estaba lo suficientemente ocupado como para no pensar en todas esas cosas que recordaba cuando regresaba a ese lugar.

Tomó sus llaves, se alistó vistiendo la sudadera negra, un ligero pants gris claro y sus tenis converse negros y, al verse al espejo, pensó que se vería mal si salía así, pero se miró con enfado y se dijo “Qué más da, sólo voy a la tienda.” Por lo que se puso la capucha y abrió su puerta sin pensar en nada más, y justo cuando creía que su día no podía empeorar, vio al molesto vecino de al lado que iba llegando y que, por alguna razón, lo odiaba, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír desganadamente y saludarlo, sólo para ver cómo éste lo miraba con desprecio y azotaba la puerta sin haberle devuelto el saludo, “Lo sabía” pensó mientras cerraba su puerta, metió ambas manos en el largo bolsillo frontal de la sudadera y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar por ellas, su puerta quedaba al lado izquierdo de éstas, apenas un poco separada de la barandilla, por lo que estaba muy cerca de éstas y gracias a eso nunca se equivocaba de casa, sería muy desagradable tener que lidiar con esos vecinos si eso pasaba, porque de buenos no tenían nada, y agradecía nunca necesitar nada de ellos.

Comenzó a caminar a paso lento para salir por fin del complejo departamental, pensando si debía seguir viviendo ahí, tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado, sabía que podía mudarse para ya no tener que soportar a esas personas, ésa sí era una buena razón para hacerlo, pero aún seguía pensándolo, pues no estaba seguro de tener ánimos para hacer eso; al poco tiempo llegó a la panadería y entró para escoger el pan que compraría, un par de baguettes y unos bollos rellenos de crema, vio el pan favorito de él y pensó llevar uno por si acaso, pero inmediatamente desistió pues no quería verse obligado a comérselo él otra vez, como muchas veces le había pasado, pagó su compra y salió rumbo a su departamento, mas, al pasar frente a un pequeño parque, se detuvo sabiendo qué lugar era ese y fue hacia allá sin meditarlo. 

Se acercó a la primer banca que vio y se sentó mirando el paisaje que había frente a él teniendo la compañía de la palomas que gorjeaban a su alrededor, al menos era lo suficientemente temprano como para que no hubiera personas pasando por ahí, no le gustaría ver parejas tomadas de la mano, hablando animadamente o besándose, eso lo haría sentirse aún más abandonado de lo que ya estaba; abrazó la bolsa de papel con el pan recién hecho sintiendo la tibieza de éste y, aunque deseara sentir otra clase de calor, eso bastó para que se reconfortara levemente. Su mirada se perdió entre las bancas solitarias y los árboles frondosos, ¿cómo podría olvidar ese parque? Fue ahí donde lo conoció, donde se hablaron por primera vez, aunque habían peleado demasiado en ese momento y muchas veces después de eso, donde se dijeron lo que sentían, su primer beso, su primera cita... todo en ese parque.

Se levantó para alejarse de ahí caminando apresuradamente al sentir unas enormes ganas de llorar, por eso ya no había pasado por ese lugar desde hacía tiempo, a pesar de que estaba tan cerca de su departamento y quedaba de camino a su trabajo, todo le recordaba a él y hasta había pensado que sería ahí donde lo volvería a ver, pero ya no importaba, él no volvería, ¿verdad? Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos pensando que tal vez debería olvidarlo y resignarse a que no volvería a verlo, quizás así lograría reponerse algún día, lo superaría y volvería a ser el chico ingenuo, torpe y alegre que solía ser, no como ahora; pasó frente a una gran vitrina en la pared de uno de los negocios que había en la calle y se detuvo por un momento para ver su reflejo, se veía muy demacrado, él siempre había sido delgado y ahora lo era aún más por no comer adecuadamente, e incluso podía sentir sus costillas sobresalir de su piel, el aroma del pan llamó su atención y decidió tomar uno de los bollos para comerlo mientras caminaba de vuelta a su vivienda.

Se detuvo al llegar a la entrada y elevó la vista hacia el resto del viejo edificio, era tétrico y deprimente... o al menos así es como lo veía, ¿sería por eso que se sentía tan perdido como para no poder reconocerse a sí mismo? ¿Por vivir todo ese tiempo en el mismo lugar? Bajó la mirada y se adentró a paso lento a la construcción sintiéndose melancólico y triste, ése era el lugar donde había vivido casi toda su vida, y sabía que no se había ido porque esperaba que cuando él volviera fácilmente pudiera encontrarlo, pues en ese apartamento es donde habían convivido, donde vivió con él, donde fue su primera vez y donde se habían despedido cuando tuvo que partir, recordaba nítidamente haberlo acompañado hasta la estación de tren y mirarlo con anhelo mientras se alejaba, todo el tiempo se había quedado ahí por él, y ahora veía que había sido una enorme equivocación, tales recuerdos, en vez de avivar la ilusión de estar con él y reforzar la esperanza de aguardar por su llegada, lo estaban matando cada día, incluso sentía que se quedaba sin fuerzas con cada peldaño que subía de la vieja escalera. Sacó sus llaves y se acercó a su puerta cabizbajo, demasiado ensimismado como para importarle lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor, además estaba muy aturdido, no lograba deshacerse del cansancio que sentía por más que lo intentara, estaba escogiendo la llave indicada y la acercó al picaporte para entrar de una vez antes de que algo más aconteciera.

― Oye, ¿no vas a saludarme? ― Qué molesto, ¿a quién le estaban diciendo eso? Había otras siete puertas en ese pasillo, y él nunca tenía visitas, así que no tenía intenciones de averiguar qué estaba pasando ahí. ― Moyashi. ―

Allen abrió grandes los ojos cuando escuchó ese mote petrificándose en el acto, giró su vista lentamente con incredulidad y dejó caer el pan junto con sus llaves cuando se encontró con los ojos rasgados que tanto deseaba volver a ver... era él, y no podía salir de la tremenda impresión que sentía, estaba más alto, su cabello más largo, pero su porte seguía siendo exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, sus ojos parecían llenos de dicha y pocas veces había podido ver en él una sonrisa como esa; Kanda se acercó a él y el albino sólo pudo temblar al ver sus intenciones.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me esperabas? ― dijo ampliando más su sonrisa ladina mientras levantaba su mano derecha y acariciaba levemente la mejilla del otro, viendo el semblante conmocionado en su rostro.

―¡¡Kanda!! ― dijo por fin arrojándose sobre él, abrazándolo efusivamente del cuello al tiempo que numerosas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. ― ¡¡Kanda!! ¡¡Kanda!! ―

El chico japonés rio un poco por su imprudencia y le devolvió fervientemente el abrazo que por tanto tiempo había deseado compartir con él, como pudo recogió las cosas que el otro tiró y su maleta sin haberlo soltado, pues algunas personas comenzaban a asomarse por el alboroto que hacía el peliblanco, abrió la puerta entrando con el menor en brazos y, una vez dentro, la cerró; dio una pequeña mirada alrededor y luego volvió a enfocar al ojiplata que seguía aferrado a su pecho.

―Oye, ¿estás bien? Si es un mal momento, puedo venir otro día... ― dijo ya desconcertado por lo alterado que estaba el inglés, además de temer que estuviera comportándose tan extraño por otra razón, ya que había llegado a suponer que quizás estaría con otra persona luego de todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente.

―¡No, no... ! Yo... este, t-tengo que ir a comprar... ― dijo Allen separándose de él y yendo hacia la salida.

―Déjalo, no importa. ― dijo Kanda tomando su brazo y volteándolo para acorralarlo contra la puerta, sujetando su rostro y cuello para besarlo a profundidad, apenas si dándole oportunidad de respirar, no podía evitar alegrarse de verlo así, ése era su atolondrado Moyashi.

―K... Kanda... ― Allen susurró débilmente estremeciéndose ante las intensas caricias del mayor.

―Lo siento... ya no puedo... contenerme... más... ― decía entre largos y potentes besos sobre los labios del menor mientras se quitaba la alargada gabardina color caqui, tirándola al piso junto con la bufanda en tenue color azul ultramarino, apresaba con fuerza ese pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, y, sin dejar de acariciarlo, comenzó a dirigirlo hacia la cama haciendo que caminara en reversa.

Kanda metió sus manos dentro de la sudadera y se la quitó para besar directamente su cuerpo, pues al no traer ninguna otra prenda su piel quedó completamente expuesta, lo recostó mientras se quitaba el chaleco formal azul marino que usaba y la camisa de manga larga, así como sus pantalones y el pants del albino, no supieron en qué momento habían desaparecido el resto de su ropa, lo único en lo que podían pensar era en que estaban juntos una vez más; Allen estaba absorto al ver el cuerpo trabajado del ojinegro sobre él, sus brazos, su espalda, cada músculo que encontraba estaba tan duro y tonificado que lo hicieron jadear con fuerza cuando sus torsos entraron en contacto.

No hacía más que llorar por la dicha de estar entre sus brazos, cada beso suyo lo despertaba, con cada caricia recuperaba el tacto en su piel, cada vez que se frotaba con él volvía a sentirse vivo, se abrazó con fuerza al peli azul y enredó las piernas en su cintura, ¿cómo pudo olvidar lo que sentía cuando el asiático estaba en su interior? ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo se haya helado luego de tantas noches de ardiente pasión? Gemía ante cada embestida y se lamentaba por cada pensamiento negativo que había surcado su mente, creyendo que jamás volvería a verlo... lo que dijo era cierto, ya no podía contenerse más, lo sabía porque lo sentía desesperado, mucho más desesperado que él, ¿entonces sí lo había extrañado? ¿En verdad nunca dejó de pensar en él? De nuevo sollozó, sintiéndose mal por haber dudado de él.

― Oye, ¿qué tienes?... ¿Te lastimé? ― decía Kanda mientras jadeaba con fuerza y acariciaba su rostro, preocupándose al ver que no dejaba de llorar. ― Moyashi... ― se acercó para besarlo otra vez.

― Jamás vuelvas a dejarme solo, no vuelvas a irte lejos. ― dijo Allen entre sollozos mientras encogía sus brazos dentro de su pecho, se sentía como si fuera un niño abandonado y temeroso otra vez.

― Sí, no lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo. ― dijo Kanda con una sonrisa mirando al dulce niño debajo de él, conmovido por sus palabras y gestos tan necesitados.

Y volvieron a hacerlo una y otra vez, todo el día y la noche hasta perder la cuenta, hasta quedar exhaustos aun sintiendo que no se habían saciado por completo, pero podían continuar al día siguiente, y por ahora, tenían que descansar, realmente lo necesitaban, se abrazaron aferrándose fuertemente el uno al otro y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Allen se sentía extrañamente ligero en su interior pero su cuerpo estaba muy pesado, suspiró suavemente y se removió sobre la cama cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada, no quería abrir los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía descubriría que se encontraba completamente solo otra vez, temía que todo lo que pasó el día anterior haya sido producto de su imaginación a causa de su malestar, que Kanda no había vuelto y que, quizás, hasta estaba perdiendo la razón; no, no quería que eso pasara, por lo que se negaba rotundamente a confrontar lo que había pasado en realidad, a pesar de que el aroma de comida llegó a su nariz, no caería en los trucos que su mente pudiera fabricarle.

― Moyashi, el desayuno está listo, ya levántate. ― dijo Kanda acercándose al ovillo de sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo del albino, trató de descobijarlo creyendo que estaba jugando, pero tan pronto como lo vio temblar y sollozar, se posó arriba de él tratando de abrazarlo. ―Cálmate, estoy aquí. ―

― No es cierto, tú te fuiste lejos y no has vuelto. ― dijo Allen con la voz quebrada aferrándose a las mantas y tratando de huir del contacto del mayor. 

― Mírame, estoy junto a ti, abre los ojos. ― dijo con preocupación al ver sus lágrimas y sus gestos, aun así sujetó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, pero el menor seguía resistiéndose, tomó su rostro y volvió a besarlo. ― Moyashi, estoy aquí. ― el menor estaba verdaderamente alterado y él no sabía qué más hacer para que se calmara, así que le dio tantos besos como pudo, largos y lentos hasta que poco a poco levantó sus párpados, dejándole ver esos hermosos ojos grises que lo hicieron sonreír. ― Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto. ― Allen se veía sumamente triste, y aunque no era lo que esperaba, estaba realmente feliz de poder verlo otra vez.

― Kanda. ― dijo abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras seguía llorando. ― No vuelvas a abandonarme. ―

Kanda entrecerró los ojos con pesar, “abandonado”, así es como se sentía, por eso se negaba a creer que había vuelto con él, lo abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos lamentándose por lo que había pasado, si hubiera sabido que algo así pasaría nunca hubiera aceptado ir a ese lugar, a pesar de los beneficios que había recibido, ninguno se comparaba a tener al peliblanco aferrado a su cuerpo, sentirlo junto a él, oír su voz, percibir su aroma... no, si pudiera regresar el tiempo elegiría quedarse con él y mandaría todo por el caño; porque ahora no sabía cómo reponer todo el tiempo perdido, ¿cómo podía compensar al albino por todo lo que había tenido que enfrentar solo? Conocía las circunstancias por las que había pasado toda su vida, y si para él hacer esto había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que soportar desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, no podía imaginarse el estado en que se encontraba el peliblanco, sabía que entregarle toda su vida era poco comparado con lo que ese pequeño merecía, se acostó en el espacio que quedaba en la cama y volvió a abrazarlo contra su pecho.

― Kanda, dime que no volverás a dejarme solo, ¡júralo! ― dijo Allen apretando con fuerza sus manos sobre la camisa blanca del mayor.

― Lo juro, y te prometo que nunca volveré a alejarme de ti. ― dijo Kanda viéndolo con una enternecida mirada, lo cual hizo que Allen por fin se calmara un poco, se recostó sobre su pecho y se aferró aún más a su cuerpo. ― Por eso, hay algo que tengo que decirte. ― captó otra vez la atención del menor que ahora lo miraba con preocupación, temiendo que todo volviera a desvanecerse otra vez. ― Ven conmigo, me ofrecieron un trabajo como instructor en una academia en la ciudad vecina, incluso me darán una casa, por eso vine por ti; viviríamos cerca del campus, nos veríamos todos los días y estaría en casa todas las noches, así nunca más volveré a dejarte solo, déjame cuidarte y hacerme cargo de ti, Allen. ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo? ― dijo mostrándole un anillo de oro con un diamante azul al centro y dos diamantes blancos un poco más pequeños a cada lado.

Largos minutos de suspenso pasaron sin que el menor emitiera respuesta alguna y comenzaba a preocupar otra vez al peli azul, hasta que se aventó contra él tacleándolo y dejándolo medio noqueado en el proceso, gritando con todas sus fuerzas además de los muchos “Sí, sí, sí...” que decía sin parar, Kanda se levantó adolorido y riendo suavemente por las acciones extremas de su Moyashi, tomó su mano izquierda para ponerle el anillo y lo besó profundamente; era un mocoso torpe, ingenuo e idiota, pero así es como lo quería, por lo que le dio otra sesión de amor y después lo llevó cargando a la cocina para que por fin comiera lo que había preparado, tuvieron que calentarlo otra vez puesto que ya se había enfriado, y oyó al ojiplata reprocharse a sí mismo por no tener nada listo para darle la bienvenida.

Eso a él no le importó, por algo el menor se encontraba completamente desnudo sentado sobre sus piernas siendo envuelto únicamente por la sábana mientras él le acercaba los platos con la comida, ya después habría mucho tiempo para que le diera todas las bienvenidas que quisiera, se lo dijo suavemente al oído y como recompensa, recibió un apasionado beso por parte del peliblanco haciendo que abrazara con más fuerza su pequeña cintura, definitivamente, jamás volvería a dejar a su pequeño idiota otra vez.

Un par de semanas después, todas las cosas del albino ya estaban empacadas, no había requerido más que un camión para la mudanza y había sobrado mucho espacio, habían mandado una camioneta tipo jeep para transportar al nuevo miembro de la facultad, la cual los llevaría al lugar donde residirían los próximos años, y, tras haber guardado la última caja dentro del vehículo, cerró la cortina mirando brevemente hacia el edificio donde había padecido todo ese suplicio a causa de la ausencia del japonés, era como si esa horrenda pesadilla por fin hubiera terminado, los bellos recuerdos permanecían intactos y ahora sabía que no había esperado en vano, incluso con sus pensamientos pesimistas, las contradicciones y los comentarios desalentadores que tuvo que soportar de parte de mucha gente, valió la pena esperar por él, porque le había prometido que volvería y no había defraudado su palabra.

―Moyashi, vámonos. ― dijo Kanda abriendo la puerta trasera del jeep para que subiera.

―Sí, ya voy. ― dijo Allen yendo hacia él, entrando a la camioneta, para que luego Kanda subiera junto él, puesto que tenían conductor privado y el ojinegro no iba a perder la oportunidad de abrazar a su albino y besarlo durante todo el camino hacia su nueva vida juntos.

Él se aseguraría de que nunca más volviera a sufrir por su ausencia.

― Fin ―  
__________________________________________________

¿Depresión? ¡¿Dónde?! xD  
Este fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de , ¡JA! Ni siquiera me gusta pero en cuanto la escuché dije ¡¡Yullen!! Y he aquí el resultado ^w^ ¿por qué esta parejita será tan linda? Y eso que en realidad no soy empalagosa, sólo que estos dos hacen que aflore lo ruda y cursi que puedo ser xDD  
P.D. Me gustan las escuelas militares pero no pude calificar en una Dx ¡poca miseria!, así que hice que Kandita entrara en mi lugar xDD  
Se vale soñar :´v

Es todo.  
Gracias por leer.  
Bladegaur.


End file.
